Lamia Mortalitas
by marked.and.dangerous84
Summary: Isabelle and Simon are trying to tell each other how they feel but are failing due to fear. What will happen when Simon's life is in endangered? Will things change? Summary is bad but story isn't. Now complete! Sequel in the works.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't speak Latin and I used a translation site for the title. Don't kill me if it's wrong. This focuses on Isabelle/Simon but there will be some Magnus and Alec too.  
**

Chapter 1: Not a Jedi.

Isabelle flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and tucked a silky strand behind her ear. Her full mouth was turned down into a frown. He shoulders and back were straight. She was fidgeting with her hands as she spoke," Simon, I am not sure when it started..but somewhere along the way I...I think I have...I am sure I am..." Isabelle made a face and dropped her forehead to the top of her vanity. "I am in love with you but I am too scared to tell you that."

Isabelle heard snickering behind her. She whipped her head around and caught her brothers, Alec and Jace, standing in the door way smirking at her. "Spying?" Isabelle snapped. "That's rude you know."

"Door was open," Jace defended himself. "It's not technically spying if the door is wide open."

Isabelle picked up a boot and threw it towards him. He dodged it gracefully and continued to smirk.

"You're so pathetic," Jace joked. "Letting that skinny vampire scare you."

Alec laughed but was stifled bu Isabelle's glare.

"I really appreciate the sympathy and understanding from my loving brothers," she seethed. Isabelle turned back to the mirror. She could see Alec and Jace exchange a look and a shrug.

"Ok, you're right," Alec said. He came in and sat on her bed. "Whats going on?"

"I think...I am in love with Simon," Isabelle said her voice small.

"We gathered that much," Jace teased. He shurgged, "Tell him."

Isabelle huffed,"What if he doesnt...?"

"Love you?" Jace asked. "You're wondering whether or not he loves you? How could he not?"

"What if he just thinks I am hot but not to be taken seriously?" Isabelle replied.

"Well, you will never know unless you say something." Jace told her.

Alec cleared his throat,"What if he does love you?" he asked.

"That is good, isnt it?" Jace questioned.

Alec nodded,"Sure it's good but..." He trailed off and looked out the window.

"But what?" Isabelle prompted.

"But where can it go?" Alec asked. "I mean, you can't marry...it's against Clave rules."

"The Clave is changing," Isabelle pointed out.

"Ok, so they change and you can marry him." Alec agreed. "Then what? You cant have children with him. This isn't a bad supernatural teen romance novel. And then you are aging and he isnt. Worst case scenario you die young because sometimes we do. Best case scenario you live until your 80 and people think he is your grandson or great grandson. Will he still think your hot then? Will you be able to stand the sight of him when he still looks 16 and your body is falling apart? There is a reason why this isnt done, Isabelle. One day you will be gone and he will still be here. He will fall in love again...maybe many times...and thats the end of your love story."

Isabelle recoiled. She was breathing heavy. She had never allowed herself to think of these things. Reality was crashing down on her and she felt like she was slipping into a sea of panic.

"Alec!" Jace reprimanded him. "Dont do that. Dont put your baggage on her."

"Is anything I said untrue?" Alec retorted.

Jace ignored him and moved into the room closing the door behind him. "Maybe Alec's is right. Maybe all of that will happen."

"It will!" Alec said.

Jace continued ignoring his brother as he spoke, "But that is the future and you need to focus on now. I know what it feels like to keep these kind of feelings to yourself. I have done it. It sucks. You have to tell him and then you can decide together what to do with your feelings and how to proceed but you cant lock this up. It will hurt you. It will kill you. It will dull your shine."

This was all a lot of for Isabelle to take in. She nodded, "Thank you," she finally said. "Both of you gave me lot to think about."

"Ok, we will go," Jace said. He stood up and waited for Alec in the doorway.

Alec looked at Jace and then turned to Isabelle,"Out of all of us you always played it close to the vest. I never understood why you played it safe but I do now." He kissed the top of her head, "You have good instincts sis...follow them..."

She watched them leave and heard their hushed bickering trialing through the hallway. Isabelle stood up and closed her door. Then she sat back down and turned to the mirror. She could see the pain on her own face. Was Alec right? Should protect herself from this? Could their be any scenario that ends well?

But Jace had a point too. Isabelle wasn't one to run away from adversity. Wasn't it better to put it out there and deal with the rest as it comes?

* * *

Simon was watching his phone. His eyes were narrowed and he was thinking, _Ring! Damn it, ring!. _As if he could make her call by sheer force of will.

"Dude, pay attention I am whooping your ass!" Eric yelled.

Simon pulled his eyes back to the tv screen just in time to see his character die. Eric threw the remote to the floor and started dancing. Well, Simon assumed it was dancing...it looked more like Eric was having some kind of seizure. "Who's got next?" Simon asked holding the PlayStation remote in the air.

"That would be me," Maia said taking the remote from him. Simon stood and allowed Maia to take his place on the floor.

He picked up his phone and then flopped back on the couch. He took to staring at the screen of his phone again. Why wasnt she calling? It had been days since they had spoken. It seemed like she wanted to say something and then she took off. It was unnerving.

"You're not a Jedi!" Maia called.

"What?" Simon was pulled out of his own thought by Maia's voice.

"I said, you're not a Jedi." she repeated. She wasnt looking at him. She was looking at the game.

"I heard you," Simon replied. "What does that mean?"

Maia paused the game and Eric started complaining. "It means you cant make Isabelle call by staring at the phone and looking all pathetic."

Jordan laughed and Simon narrowed his eyes at his room. "What did you tell her?"

Jordan was still chuckling when he spoke, "Nothing, man." he assured his roommate. "She is pretty observant."

"You dont have to be observant to know he is mooning over that Isabelle chick," Matt interjected.

"True story," Eric said with a nod. Then he whistled,"And I don't blame you dude she is the definition H.O.T. I bet if you look up the word hot in Websters it will have her name and picture."

Simon didnt like Eric and Matt talking about Isabelle this way. I mean...they were right...she was hot but she was so much more. ""There is more to her than just being hot," Simon told them.

"The rest doesn't matter as much though," Kirk chimed in.

Sometimes Simon hated his friends,"No, that isnt the most important thing. She is..." Simon tried to find the words to describe the most amazing woman he had ever known. "She is smart and she is tough and she expects a lot of from people which means you always want to be your best. She says what is on her mind she doesnt care what anyone thinks about her...at all...But she is vulnerable too. She is a little sad and lonely sometimes. She has been through lot of crap that has made her closed off but when she opens up it is the most amazing sight."

Everyone was quiet and then Eric said,"I bet seeing her opening up is a sight."

The boys started laughing and Simon just shook his head.

Maia snorted in disgust,"You guys are idiots," she said then she looked at Simon,"And that includes you."

"Why me?" Simon whined.

Maia narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "You're obviously in love with Isabelle but too scared to tell her."

"Who said I was in love with her," Simon replied looking down at his phone again.

"You did," Jordan told him. "In that little speech you just gave."

Simon threw his hands up,"Ok, yeah, I am in love with her."

"Tell her," Jordan suggested

Simon shook his head, "I think we all know if Isabelle felt anything for me she would just say it, right?"

Maia rolled her eyes,"Yeah, I mean she couldn't possibly be scared to tell you."

"I think we just established that Isabelle isn't afraid of anything. Especially nerdy vampires who play in really bad bands and go to high school."

"Hey, our band isn't bad!" Eric exclaimed.

Maia looked at Eric, "Yeah, it is." she told him. The Maia looked at Simon, "Have you thought maybe she is scared to put herself out there because you cheated on her?"

Simon covered his face with his hands and said,"is anyone ever going to let that go?"

Maia snorted, "I have let it go. I am over it. But Isabelle may not be."

"Yeah and then there is the Clary thing?" Jordan added.

"What Clary thing?" Simon demanded.

"You were in love with Clary for...like...a decade," Matt explained.

"I wasn't in love with Clary for a decade," Simon huffed.

"Yeah," Matt snickered. "You were."

"You dated Clary, right?" Maia pointed out.

"Kind of...but Clary isn't a thing...First of all, Clary has the nuclear bomb of boyfriends. Secondly, What I felt for Clary wasn't as deep as this. I loved her but I was never in love with her. Clary is not a threat to Isabelle."

"Have you told her that?" Maia asked.

"No, but she didnt ask." Simon said.

"Call Isabelle." Maia ordered. "Tell her that you and me..that was nothing.."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing," Simon interrupted.

"Shh!" Maia told him then she continued. "Tell her the thing with me was nothing and that Clary wasn't the real deal...I would leave that thing out about Jace because it makes it sound like he is the only thing keeping you and Clary apart..."

"And it makes him sound a little gay," Eric chuckled.

"But that Jace dude is good looking," Matt admitted.

"No doubt," Kirk agreed.

Maia looked at them for a minute and then she asked Simon,"Why do hang out with them?

Simon laughed,"They are my friends." he said.

Maia shook her head,"Whatever. Call her. Call her now. Because you're getting on my nerves."

Simon shook his head,"No, I am sorry. No. If Isabelle has something to say then she can say it. I will reciprocate and rejoice. But I cant put this out there first...I just...cant..."

"You're pathetic but it your choice,"Maia said and then she went back to the game.

Simon went back to looking at his phone.

* * *

Isabelle was halfway to Simon's when she realized she should probably have called. But she couldn't work up the nerve to call so she kept walking. _Just tell him,_ she told herself. _When he opens the door just put it all out there and then see what happens._

But she couldn't shake what Alec said. He was right. And he was projecting his feelings onto her but that is basically what came between him and Magnus. Couldn't that happen with Simon? Jace didnt understand. He and Clary were both mortal and could have any life they wanted. They could be shadowhunters. They could leave the Clave and live like mundanes. They could have kids. They could grow old together. Isabelle and Simon could never have any of that.

Isabelle stopped walking and took a deep breath. _Maybe this was a mistake? _she thought. If she turned and went home right now Simon would never know and they could just go on with their lives. Isabelle sat down on the curb and put her head down. She was frozen in fear. She was frozen to this spot. She couldn't give up and go home. But she wouldn't move forward either. She had never felt like this in her life.

Then she realized that anything had to be better than this. She stood up and brushed her clothes off. She wasnt going to be a slave to these feelings anymore. She would do what she started out to do and take the consequences when they came. Isabelle started walking again.

She was five minutes from Simon's apartment when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Isabelle took it out and looked at the caller I.D. She answered it,"Maia?" she said.

"Isabelle?" Maia replied."Have you seen Simon?"

Isabelle paused,"No," she said. "Why?"

"We cant find him," Maia told her.

"I will be there in a minute," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't speak Latin and I used a translation site for the title. Don't kill me if it's wrong.**

Chapter 2: The Cure

"We have been looking for hours." Jace said as the group entered the apartment.

"Well, we are not going to stop," Clary told him.

"Of course not but we need a new approach," Alec replied.

"I agree," Jordan said.

"Make the call," Jace told Alec.

"No," Alec said.

"What call?" Clary asked.

"Make. The. Call." Jace said and emphasized every word.

"I. Cant." Alec said using the same tone.

"What call?" Clary demanded.

"Magnus can do a locator spell," Jace said.

"Make the call," Isabelle told Alec.

Alec slammed his fist into Jordan's wall and dented the plaster, "I SAID NO!" he shouted.

"Dude!" Jordan complained and threw his hands in the air. "There goes my security deposit."

"We can fix it," Maia assured her boyfriend.

"Alec," Isabelle started. "Please?"

Alec balled up his fists and looked at the floor. It felt like hours before he spoke,"Ok, I will go and see him. But if he blows me up and feeds me to Chairman Meow...it's on all of you."

Jace smirked in response.

Alec walked out the door silently.

"You think Magnus will help?" Isabelle asked Jace.

"Of course," Clary said. "He doesn't have anything against Simon."

Jace and Isabelle knew it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Alec paced outside of his ex's apartment for five minute before he had enough courage to ring the bell. It seemed like forever before Magnus answered the door. Alec felt his heart drop when he saw Magnus. he looked great.

Magnus was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and tight black jeans. He had a rainbow colored belt around his slim waist. His hair was a mess. He looked tired ...like he wasn't sleeping. That made Alec strangely happy. Maybe Magnus missed him too?

"What do you want Alexander?" Magnus asked, exhaustion coloring his tone.

"I ...we...I..Isabelle needs your help," Alec finally found the words.

"Is she ok?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, she is fine," Alec told him.

"Alec...I told you not to come here. I told you I was done helping shadowhunters." Magnus replied.

"I know," Alec told him. "I told them that I wouldn't come here but..."

"But what?" Magnus asked.

"But Isabelle had the same look in her eye that she did when we were kids and she was scared of thunder and needed me to comfort her. I couldn't let her down." Alec explained.

Magnus was quiet for a moment and then he stepped back, "Come inside. We will talk. I am not making any promises."

Alec tried to smile but it didnt really work. He was sure it looked more like a grimace. He followed Magnus inside. It was eeirlly familiar. But it felt like a dream. Like it was a part of another life.

Magnus closed the door behind Alec once they were inside. Alec noticed a young woman sitting on Magnus's couch. She was pretty. She had dark hair pulled into a loose, messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. She was barefoot like Magnus. She put her teacup down and smiled at Alec.

"This is Tessa Gray," Magnus introduced the woman.

"You must be Alec?" she said. She stood and shook his hand. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

Alec was confused. Who was this woman? A new lover? A friend? She appeared human but there was something timeless about her. It was the same quality Magnus had. Was she a warlock? He didnt see a mark?

"Nice to meet you," Alec said gruffly. He used the same voice he used in Clave meetings-professional and disconnected. "We need to discuss something so...?"

Tessa started to leave but Magnus stopped her.

"This is business. She can stay." Magnus said.

Alec looked down. That stung a little. "I don't have any money on me," Alec admitted. "But I am sure my parents or..."

"We can discuss that later," Magnus interrupted. "What is going on?"

"Simon is missing," Alec told him.

"The daylighter?" Tessa asked.

Alec nodded.

"How long?" Magnus asked.

"About 6 hours," Alec answered.

Magnus rolled his eyes,"That is why you are here?" he said. "6 hours? That's nothing. Maybe he went to talk to his mom or...?"

"Clary's mom checked on that. No, his sister and mother haven't seen him." Alec took Simon's cell phone out of his pocket. "We found this on the street. It was covered in blood. There were some signs of struggle...trash cans turned over. Some blood further down the street."

Magnus exhaled loudly, "Well, that is a horse of a different color," he said. "Do you think Simon hurt someone?"

"Any other Vampire, I would say maybe, but not Simon," Alec said. "He is pretty controlled."

"We all go a little mad sometimes," Magnus grinned.

Alec felt a shiver up his spine when Magnus smiled like that. "Either way we have to find him."

"You want me to do a locator spell?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded,"Will this work?"He took Simon's keys from his pocket.

Magnus looked unconvinced,"I don't know," Magnus admitted. "Might not be personal enough but I can try." He looked at Tessa, "Would you mind waiting with my guest?"

Tessa smiled,"Not at all," she said kindly.

Magnus walked out of the room. Tessa and Alec were silent. Finally Tessa said, "Sit. Let's get to know each other?"

Alec begrudgingly took a chair across from her. He didn't know what to say. He had no intention of befriending someone Magnus was sleeping with. He looked up and saw she was staring at him. She seemed lost in time.

She caught Alec's eye and looked away,"I am sorry," she said after taking a sip of her tea. "You look remarkably like someone I knew once."

He remembered Magnus saying something similar, "Will?" he asked.

Tessa nodded. Her expression was sad and so was her voice as she spoke,"Yes, Will Herondale. He was shadowhunter too."

"Will Herondale?" Alec questioned.

"Heard of him?" Tessa asked. "He was an amazingly talented young man."

"No, I mean not really...but that last name...That is kind of my brothers last name."

"Jace, yes, I know of him." Tessa replied. "Can I get you something?"

"No," Alec shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Tessa asked.

Alec nodded. The two sat in an awkward silence.

Tessa cleared her throat, "Magnus and I are friends," she told Alec. "Just really dear friends."

Alec realized she was trying to tell him that she and Magnus werent together. He felt relieved momentarily then he realized just because Tessa wasnt with Magnus didnt mean he didnt have someone.

"He isn't seeing anyone," Tessa said her voice barely above a whisper.

Alec froze, "You're sure?" he asked.

Tessa nodded. She leaned forward and patted Alec's hand,"It will take a long time for him to get over you. "

Alec ran a hand through his hair. Magnus wasnt seeing anyone. Maybe Magnus still loved him? Maybe they could have a second chance?

Magnus came back into the room. He was putting his shoes on,"I found him," he told Alec. He looked at Tessa, "You coming?" he asked as he grabbed his keys.

Tessa was already putting on her shoes,"Yes, if Alec doesn't mind?"

Alec smiled,"It's fine," he said.

"Let's go," Magnus said.

Alec wondered why Magnus didnt just tell him where to find Simon. He knew Magnus well and the distinct impression that Magnus was keeping something from him.

* * *

Isabelle felt numb as she watched Jordan and Alec carrying Simon into the apartment. They laid him on the couch and propped his head up.

"What is wrong with him?" Clary demanded.

Isabelle was sure it was 500th time Clary had asked that same thing and her voice got shriller each time she asked. It was giving Isabelle a headache. "Someone answer her," Isabelle ordered.

Magnus and his friend Tessa were looking all over Simon's body for something. Finally Tessa touched Magnus's arm. "I found it," she said.

"Found what?" Clary was practically shrieking at this point.

"Syringe mark," Magnus observed.

"Someone injected him with something?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," Magnus sighed.

"Like a drug?" Alec asked.

"Worse,"Tessa replied.

"How much worse?" Jace said.

"Lamia Mortalitas," Magnus answered him.

"That means what?" Maia asked.

"Vampire death," Alec replied.

"It's a disease," Magnus said."It was created by a Greater Demon. I havent seen a case of it since ...well, in 500 or 600 years."

"Vampires can get diseases?" Maia asked. "I thought Vampirism was a disease."

"It is," Magnus replied. "But a sick person can get sicker. Someone with Cancer can get Pneumonia."

"Well, if it is a disease then it must have a cure,"Clary said sounding tearful. "Do you know what the cure is?"

Magnus and Tessa exchanged a look and Magnus said gently, "I have never heard of one."

"No," Isabelle whispered. "There has to be. We have books at the Institute."

"This won't be in any of those books," Magnus told her.

"Zachariah," Tessa said softly.

Magnus nodded. He looked at Jace. "We need to talk to the Silent Brothers"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't speak Latin and I used a translation site for the title. Don't kill me if it's wrong.**

* * *

"So, you refuse to help him?" Isabelle demanded.

"We cannot help him," Brother Zachariah informed her.

"Can't or won't?" Isabelle pressed.

"It's both," Zachariah said, a slight of hint of regret in his tone. "We don't know of any cure for this disease but we have also been forbidden from looking."

Isabelle growled.

"He is not a shadowhunter," Zachariah replied. His voice was almost gentle when he said, "Sometimes, Isabelle Lightwood, we must accept death. Not just our own but the death of those we love."

Isabelle shook her head, "I won't just lie back and accept his death. I won't. I can't."

"I assumed as much, "Zachariah said. "Then Magnus Bane and Tessa Grey will be your only chance of salvation."

"Brother Zachariah," Magnus said. "I have no idea where to look."

"Try the source," Brother Zachariah said.

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked.

"Are you actually encouraging us to summon a demon?" Magnus asked.

Zachariah shook his head, "That is against covenant law. I could never encourage or suggest such."

Magnus grinned, "Right."

"I will walk you out, Brother Zachariah," Tessa said. Together the two left the room in silence.

"They seem familiar," Alec commented.

"They have met," Magnus looked grim when he spoke. He groaned and then put two finger to the bridge of his nose."I need to figure out what demon created and unleashed this and try summoning him. I will need to go back to my place." He looked at the kids around him. "You guys might not want to be a part of this. Its clave law and if we get busted." He trailed off but they understood. He didn't have to finish his statement.

"I will go with you," Alec said.

"I will too," Jace piped up.

"I will stay with Simon," Clary offered.

Magnus kneeled and took Clary's hands in his own. "This is going to get worse. He is out of it right now but he will regain consciousness and he will be in pain. Within hours he will stop being able to take blood and then he will slowly starve to death."

Clary was teary when she spoke but she said, "I understand. I can handle it."

Everyone looked at Isabelle. "I am going to speak to Raphael to see what he knows," Isabelle told them.

Magnus made a face. "He won't know anything."

"It's worth a try," Isabelle left the room without another word.

Once she was in the hall she slid down the wall and leaned back. Isabelle closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't lose Simon. She just couldn't. Isabelle felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and saw Tessa looking at her. "What?" Isabelle snapped.

As Tessa passed her she touched Isabelle's shoulder and squeezed it.

Isabelle started to cry.

* * *

"Izzy?" Simon called. He was awake and he was in pain. He had been dreaming about Isabelle.

"She 's not here," Clary answered him. "How are you?"

Simon opened his eyes and saw Clary's worried face not far from his own. "Like I am dying," he joked.

Clary started to sob.

"Clary, what is going on?" Simon demanded weakly. Clary explained about the disease and what would happen if Magnus couldn't find a cure. "I am going to die?" he asked. "Like dead dead. Not coming back?"

Clary nodded but she couldn't speak.

"Where is Izzy?" Simon asked.

Clary looked angry. "She said she went to talk to Raphael," she said coolly.

"Why are you made at Isabelle?" Simon asked.

"Who said I was mad at Isabelle?" Clary retorted.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

Clary relented, "Ok, I am pissed at Isabelle. She has barely looked at you since we found you. It' s like she doesnt care."

Simon laughed and then coughed. He pulled his hand from his mouth and saw there was blood on it. Simon wiped his hand and ignored it. "She cares."

"How do you know?" Clary huffed.

Simon shrugged and flinched from the pain the movement caused. His whole body felt weak and sore. "I think Isabelle is staying away because she cares."

"How do you figure?" Clary asked.

Simon tried to sit up but fell back. Clary helped him prop up on a pillow. "Isabelle functions differently than we do. She has lost so much. I think when she is scared she just runs, you know?"

"I guess I didn't think about that," Clary admitted. "But I am still pissed at her."

"Cut her a break?" Simon asked. "For me?"

Clary shrugged, "If that is what you want."

"It is," Simon replied. He coughed again and this time Clary saw the blood.

They both knew time was running out.

* * *

"Who would do this?" Isabelle demanded.

Raphael shrugged, "Everyone hates him."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Listen Leech. I am not here to play games. So, start talking. What have you heard?"

Raphael made an undignified noise and then said, "I haven't heard anything. But who do you know that has a grudge against your little group and dallies with demons?"

"Are you saying this is Sebastian's handy work?" Isabelle asked. "Why? Why would he go after Simon? Jace makes sense. Clary, I could understand. But Simon? That makes no sense."

"Maybe he is trying to distract you from some crazy plan of his. Maybe he is just sadistic and cruel Maybe it's not him but one of the other dozens upon dozens of people who want the daylighter dead? But whoever it is knows he doesnt have the Mark anymore." Raphael looked at his watch. "Anyway, I don't care. I hope it kills. So, if you will excuse me."

Isabelle watched him walk away, "If I find out that you had anything to do with this I will burn that rat whole you call home to the ground - at midday sun," she called after him.

Raphael didn't acknowledge that he heard her.

Isabelle took he cell phone and dialed Alec's number. "We need to talk," she said when she got his voicemail. "I am coming to you."

* * *

"Not him." Magnus mumbled flipping through a book. "He isnt powerful enough. "

"You have a demon directory?" Jace asked.

Magnus didn't respond he kept flipping through the book. He called to Tessa, "Any luck?"

"I have read two texts on the lamia Mortalitas," Tessa sighed. "Neither knew what demon created it. It just says a Greater demon."

Magnus shook his head and exhaled, "I guess I can just randomly start summoning Greater demons and see if we can get one to talk."

"That doesnt sound like a good plan," Tessa frowned.

"It's the only plan we have," Magnus reminded her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I will get it," Alec said. He trudged to the door and was surprised to see his sister there. He felt terrible for her. She looked so scared and worried. "You ok? Did Raphael say something?" He moved back and let Isabelle inside.

"Raphael said something that makes me nervous," Isabelle said.

"Ok?" Alec crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"He hinted that Sebastian may have done this to distract us," Isabelle whispered.

Alec cleared his throat and shrugged, "Maybe. But it seems awfully random."

"But what if the Clave puts that together and orders us to drop this and focus on Simon?" Isabelle asked. "I can't. I won't just let him die."

Alec nodded, "I know. Neither will. If the forces us off of this we will find a way around them. It's not like we haven't done it before. Plus, we have bigger problems right now."

"Like what?" Isabelle asked.

Alec explained what Magnus was doing and the problem he ran across. They didn't know which demon did this and Magnus had no idea how to narrow it down.

"So, what do we do?" Isabelle asked.

Alec looked defeated, "Honestly Iz, I don't know. But we won't give up. I promise."

Magnus peeked out. "Hey, I may have found a trail. Anyone want to summon a demon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't speak Latin and I used a translation site for the title. Don't kill me if it's wrong. Warning for Clockwork Princess spoilers in this chapter.**

* * *

"That was a waste of time," Alec sighed.

Magnus was back looking at the book. "I am sorry if you're bored Alexander. You are free to leave."

Alec's head snapped up, "I don't want to leave," he said.

"No?" Magnus asked. He looked up, "Then stop whining."

"How many demons have we summoned?" Jace asked.

"Three lower level demons," Tessa replied, her nose also in a book.

"I thought the disease was created by a Greater Demon?" Isabelle asked.

"It was but we can't just summon Greater Demons until one admits to creating this disease. It's easier to summon and control lesser demons," Magnus explained. "One of them may know which Greater Demon created this disease."

"Ok," Isabelle said.

Tessa looked up. " Isabelle, why don't you go and sit with Simon? We will be fine here."

Isabelle shook her head.

"Isabelle, I think it would do you some good," Magnus pressed.

"I can't face him until we have found a cure," Isabelle replied. The she thought, _I can't watch him die._

"Who wants summon another demon?" Magnus asked running his hands together.

* * *

Clary was falling asleep on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and stretched. Clary opened the door and was surprised to see Rebecca Lewis standing there.

"Clary?" Simon's sister asked. "Is Simon here?"

Clary was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. Why didn't she think to call Rebecca? "Come in Rebecca," Clary said. She stepped back and let the older girl in.

"Simon was supposed to meet me this morning but he never showed. I have been calling and calling and texting and he never responded. I am getting nervous. Is she ok?" Rebecca asked.

Clary bit her lip and sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"Clary?" Rebecca prompted.

"Sit down," Clary suggested.

Once Rebecca was sitting Clary started, "Rebecca, Simon is sick"

"Sick?" Rebecca echoed. "He is a vampire. How could he be sick?"

"Simon was kidnapped and injected with a demon disease called Lamia Mortalitas. This disease is fatal to vampires," Clary explained.

Rebecca paled, "Is there a cure?" he voice was small.

Clary bit her lip again and said, "We are looking. But we don't know."

Tears filled Rebecca's dark eyes, "Is he- Is he going to die?" she asked.

Clary felt tears in her own eyes, "I hope not."

The two woman sat there for a long time. Finally Rebecca cleared her throat and asked, "Can I see him?"

Clary nodded. She led Rebecca to Simon's door. Clary knocked and opened the door. "Up for a visitor?" she asked her friend.

"Isabelle?" Simon called.

Rebecca peered into the room, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Becky?" Simon smiled. "Come in?"

Rebecca and Clary walked into the room. Rebecca approached the bed. Clary could see she was distressed by what she saw but she was trying to put on a brave face.

"Hey little brother," Rebecca greeted him. She took Simon's hand, "I hear you aren't feeling well."

"I am fine," Simon said, "You know except for the mystical incurable disease and all."

Rebecca choked.

"Oh, don't be a drama queen," Simon teased.

"You have to get better," Rebecca said.

"I will certainly try," Simon told her. "But it is a little out of my hands."

"Is Isabelle the girl you told me about?" Rebecca asked.

Simon nodded.

"Why isnt she here?" Rebecca demanded.

"She is helping to find the cure," Clary defended her friend but truthfully she was miffed at Isabelle right now.

"Oh, good then," Rebecca replied. She looked down at her little brother, "I am going to try and get mom to come and see you."

Simon groaned, "Don't." he said. "Leave it."

"But if you die?" Rebecca started.

"Then she will be better off," Simon told his sister.

"Don't say that," Rebecca wailed.

"Becky..." Simon started and then he coughed. He turned onto his side and clutched his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Becky asked.

"I can't take blood and..."Simon trailed off.

"So, you are starving?" Rebecca asked.

Simon nodded. "I don't want mom seeing this. Leave it Becky. That is my dying wish."

Rebecca looked at Clary. The two didn't know what to say.

"I am going to let you rest," Rebecca finally said. "I will be back."

Rebecca and Clary walked out. "How long does he have?" Rebecca asked.

Clary nodded to the front door and they walked outside. "Sorry, Simon has super hearing," Clary said once they were a good distance away.

"How long?" Rebecca pressed.

Clary shrugged, "A couple of days at most. Maybe hours."

Rebecca adjusted her bag, "I don't care what he says. I am going to talk to my mom." she stomped away.

Clary took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Isabelle's number and after two rings got voice mail. "Isabelle Lightwood," Clary seethed. "You are my friend but if you don't get your ass down here and see Simon soon I am going to -" Clary didn't know what threat to use so she just said, "I will never forgive you."

She ended the call and went back inside.

* * *

"Who was that?" Alec asked.

Isabelle deleted the voice mail and said,"Clary."

"Is Samuel alright?" Magnus asked as he was reading.

"SIMON?" Isabelle asked. "I assume he is the same."

"What did Clary want?" Jace asked.

Isabelle shrugged.

"What did she say?" Jace asked.

Isabelle shrugged.

"You just listened to her voicemail," Jace complained.

"Why don't you call her?" Isabelle snapped and stormed out.

She was sitting by the front door when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Tessa.

"Find something?" Isabelle asked.

Tessa shook her head, "No," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"I am fine," Isabelle said but even she could hear it was a lie.

"I loved a shadowhunter once," Tessa told her. "Two actually."

Isabelle's interest was piqued. "Did they love you?"

Tessa smiled seemingly lost in her thoughts-in the past- "They did." She sighed, "It was hard accepting their mortality or my lack thereof..."

"The man I love is immortal," Isabelle said.

Tessa nodded. "I guess you never thought you would be here. You thought it would be reversed." Tessa took Isabelle's hand and said, "Losing people isnt easy. It's never easy. But it's a manageable pain."

"He doesnt know," Isabelle said. "He doesnt know how I feel."

Tessa gave her a knowing look, "Losing people is a manageable pain. You know what isnt?"

"Hmm?" Isabelle said.

"Regret. The things left unsaid. That will eat at your heart forever. It will keep you from moving on."

Isabelle jumped to her feet, "Tell them I will be back," Isabelle said and she ran.

* * *

Clary glared at Isabelle as she entered the apartment, "About time."

"Shut it Fray," Isabelle snapped. She walked past Clary and entered Simon's room. She nearly collapsed at what she saw. He looked so frail. She started to leave but he opened his eyes.

"Izzy?"

She smiled, "Just checking on you," she said feigning courage. She moved further into the room and crossed her arms.

"I am just peachy," Simon joked, "Never better, in fact." Then he groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Have you...do you need...?" Isabelle stuttered.

"I can't take blood anymore," Simon told her.

Isabelle moved next to him, "Maybe straight from the vein?" she asked. "Here try." She offered her neck. "Try."

"Izzy." He warned.

"Please?" Izzy yelled.

Simon's hand brushed her shoulder. His nose brushed her neck and then she felt the piercing pain. Then the euphoria. Then it stopped. Isabelle heard Simon retching.

"I am sorry," Simon rasped.

Isabelle made her face impassive. She gathered up the bed sheet her threw up on, "It's fine," she said. "We are working on a cure. We will find it. You will be fine."

"But just in case, Izzy I need to say something," Simon started.

Isabelle couldn't hear this. She couldn't deal with this. "I will get you another sheet."

"Izzy..."

She ran out of the room. She came face to face with Clary.

Clary's face went from irritated to concerned. "Iz, your neck?"

"I thought maybe he could take blood from the vein," Isabelle told her. "But it didn't work." Isabelle ran past Clary, "Simon needs another sheet."

She ran out of the apartment. Clary caught her before she left the building. "Isabelle! Wait!"

Isabelle stopped and looked at Clary, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Clary asked.

Isabelle laughed, "Am I alright?" she demanded. "Do I look alright?"

"No," Clary said. "I am sorry I got angry at you."

Isabelle shrugged, "I understand. I was acting like a bitch," she replied.

Clary smiled, "Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Not right now," Isabelle said. "I need to try and find a cure. I need to get back to Magnus's"

"Isabelle, wait!" Clary yelled.

But Isabelle didn't stop.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Simon asked when Clary came back. He had somehow gotten out of bed and was limping into the livingroom. "Simon, lay down."

Clary urged him back to the bedroom. Simon didn't fight her. Once he was back in his bed. He asked again "Is she ok?"

"No," Clary said without thinking.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"She is scared, I think," Clary told him.

"Scared of what?" Simon asked. 'Me? Because I bit her? She told me too. I didn't want to."

"I know," Clary assured her friend. "She isnt scared of you. I think she is scared of losing you. I think she feels like if gets too close and-"

"And I die," Simon said ruefully.

"And you die," Clary choked on the last word. "Then she will hurt worse."

Simon laughed, "Sounds like my Isabelle." His eyes grew dark as he said, "I love her."

"I know," Clary smiled. "I think she loves you too."

"I hope so," Simon whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it is so short guys, next few chapters are longer and already written. Will post again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't speak Latin and I used a translation site for the title. Don't kill me if it's wrong.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Tell me you have found something?" Isabelle demanded she stomped into Magnus's.

"Thanks for the knock," Magnus replied.

"Well?" she asked.

"Isabelle-," Alec started.

Isabelle felt panicked by what she saw in her brothers eyes. She looked at Magnus who resolutely wouldn't look at her, "You're not-" she said hoarsely,"You're not giving up?"

"Isabelle, we have been summoning demons all day and we have no idea what more to do," Magnus said. "I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Isabelle demanded. "You're sorry? Well, that is great. The only person I have ever loved is dying a painful, horrible death and you're sorry. That's so kind." Isabelle looked at Magnus her dark eyes blazing," Is this because we aren't paying you? I can get money. My father-"

"This has nothing to do with money," Magnus told her gently. He took Isabelle's hand. "Were not giving up. I won't give up until Simon is gone but you need to face the reality of this situation. This may be beyond me though it pains me to admit that. We may have to accept the inevitable."

Isabelle ran a hand through her glossy hair and took a deep breath, "What is the plan?"

"The praetor lupus," Tessa told her. "They have texts and tomes we can't get on our own. They may have the answer. Jordan and Maia are on their way there now. They will call us if they find something."

Isabelle looked at Alec, "You were right," she said.

"I was right?" Alec echoed.

"It isnt worth it," Isabelle told him. "Loving him is too hard."

Jace shot Alec a look. Magnus looked between Isabelle and Alec confusion written all over his handsome face. "I don't think that is what I said," Alec muttered.

"That is what you meant," Isabelle replied.

"I was wrong Isabelle, "Alec told her. "Jace was right I was projecting my stuff onto you. Love is always worth it. Even if it hurts. I didn't know it before but I do now. You can't run away from this because no matter how far you run it's always going to be with you. It's going to follow you everywhere you go."

The room was thick with silence and tension. The door opened and Jordan and Maia came in.

"So, no one is going to knock?" Magnus whined.

"We hit pay dirt," Maia smiled. She handed Magnus two thick books, "We can't read these. They are in a demonic language but the head of the Praetor said you would know the language."

Magnus took the books and smiled, "I do. This might have our answer." he snapped at Tessa. "Take one of these. Start reading."

Tessa moved forward and took one of the books from Magnus. She sat down on the couch and opened it. Magnus sat down and started on the other one.

"You know shadowhunters aren't used to sitting around twiddling their thumbs in a crisis," Jace informed Magnus.

Without looking up Magnus replied, "Then make yourself useful and go on a coffee run pretty boy."

Jace glared at the warlock but motioned at Alec,"Let's go. Maybe we will find something to kill along the way."

The two boys started to leave, "Iz? Alec said. "You coming?" Isabelle shook her head. Alec and Jace both gave her sad looks and then left.

"How is Simon?" Maia asked Isabelle.

Isabelle sat down on the floor and cried.

* * *

Clary shifted her weight and opened the door to Magnus's apartment. "Hello?" she called.

"In here," Magnus replied.

When Clary appeared Magnus made a face, "Remind me to lock the door when you leave because apparently the shadowhunters and downworlders have forgotten their manners."

Tessa laughed, "They have unlocking runes Magnus," she replied without taking her eyes off the book in her lap. "Locking the door won't keep shadowhunters out."

"Maybe it will make a point," Magnus narrowed his cat eyes at Clary.

"Sorry," Clary said sheepishly.

Magnus waved a hand, "It's fine. What did you need?"

"Isabelle?" Clary said.

"Laying down in the first guest room," Magnus pointed going back to his book. "She was upset so we sent her away. Her deep, mournful sobs were breaking my concentration."

Clary nodded, "Thanks," she said.

She left the room and found Isabelle. "You asleep?" Clary asked.

Isabelle was lying on her side turned away from the door. "No," Isabelle said.

Clary came in and sat down on the bed, "We need to talk." Isabelle didn't say anything so Clary just pushed forward. "You're not clever."

Isabelle turned and looked at Clary,"Excuse me?"

"You think we don't all realize what you are doing but we do," Clary said.

"And what is it I am doing?' Isabelle demanded.

"You are distancing yourself from Simon because you think it will hurt less if he dies," Clary told her. She sighed, "But it won't hurt less. It may actually hurt worse."

"But if I bury it deep down-" Isabelle started.

"it will still be there and the worst part is you will have to live with never telling him. Never hearing him tell you. That will be unbearable." Clary said.

Isabelle wiped a tear from her face, "I can't watch him die," she whispered.

"You will wish you had later, I promise." Clary said. "I mean you won't wish you had watched him die but you will wish you hadn't let him die alone."

"He won't be alone. He will always have you," Isabelle said harshly.

"Don't hide behind me. Don't pretend you're jealous," Clary snapped.

"I am jealous," Isabelle replied. "You were his first love. I can't compete with that."

Clary's eyes widened, "You don't have to compete." She took Isabelle's hand, "Simon loved me but you are his first real love and his only love. He loved me but he wasn't in love with me."

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"Really." Clary smiled. "Come with me. Set things right."

Isabelle nodded and then she glared at Clary, "Did you leave him alone?"

Clary shook her head, "My mom and Luke are with him."

"Oh," Isabelle breathed obviously relieved. Then she groaned,"Let's go."

Clary stood up and reached out a hand to her friend, "Let's go."

* * *

"Open the door," Jace said.

Alec reached out a hand and knocked.

"Just go in," Jace snapped.

A minute later the door opened and Magnus smiled at the boys. "Found your manners, I see."

Jace rolled his eyes. He handed Magnus a cup of coffee. He stood back and let the boys inside.

"Where is Izzy?" Alec asked. He handed Tessa her coffee and she smiled and mouthed Thank you.

"She just left with Clary," Magnus said.

"Clary was here?' Jace asked.

"That's what I said." Magnus rolled his eyes. "That was a long coffee run, did you boys get lost?"

Alec smiled, "No, we stopped at Taki's and ate," he said.

Magnus made a face, "This coffee isnt from Taki's is it. I hate their coffee."

"No, it's from the pace down the street that you like," Alec said.

Magnus smiled at his ex and said, "Thank you Alexander."

Alec nodded.

"Well, as fun as this has been," Jace announced breaking the silence. "I am going to go check on my girlfriend." he looked at Alec, "Will you be ok here?"

"It's not like he didn't practically live here," Magnus said offhand. "He will be fine."

Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec and Alec nodded. "Alright call me if you need me."

"Don't hold your breath," Magnus teased. They heard the door slam behind him. Magnus looked at Alec who was looking out the window. He was absent mindedly petting chairman meow. "What did Isabelle mean?"

Alec turned and looked at him,"Huh?"

"When she said you were right," Magnus said. "Right about what?"

Alex exhaled and ran a hand across his face, "I said something stupid to Izzy-something I wish I could take back."

"Such as-?" Magnus prompted.

"I kind of told her that being in love with an immortal would only lead to heart break," Alex muttered.

Magnus pursed his lips, "Oh," he said his tone clipped.

"But I was wrong," Alec said.

"Not really," Magnus replied.

"I was," Alec assured him. He moved toward Magnus, "I mean maybe her heart will break but it's worth it because she will know she had real love even if it's not perfect. Even if it's not forever. It's worth it."

Magnus stared at Alec for a long time and then without a word he leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Alec stood there in shock as Magnus pulled away and went back to reading his book.

"What? What? Wha-?" Alec spluttered.

"You might want to change clothes," Magnus informed his ex nonchalantly," you have been in those for days."

Alec made an undignified noise and then said, "I am going to the Institute to shower and change and pick up some stuff for Isabelle. Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do," Magnus sang.

Alec left feeling confused and he could hear Magnus chuckling behind him.

* * *

"I hope Isabelle can say what is on her heart," Tessa told Magnus.

"So do I," Magnus replied. He shut the book, "Because I am pretty sure he is going to die."

Tessa looked up in alarm, "We have a little time. Not much but some we have to keep-" She stopped when Magnus shook his head. "What?"

"I found the demon in this book," He said motioning to the book he was reading. "He is one of the most powerful of the greater demons. There is no way to summon him and control him. If we summoned him we would be unleashing him on the world and we still wouldn't get any help."

Tessa gaped at Magnus and then said, "No, that can't be it. There has to be something else. Another way."

"Well, let me know if you come up with something because I am flummoxed," Magnus answered dryly.

The two sat there silently looking and feeling miserable. "We should tell them."Tessa finally said.

"Give them a bit," Magnus told her. "They deserve a little more time to believe that good will overcome evil."

Magnus smiled when there was knock on the door,"Alec didn't take long." He said as went to open the door.

Tessa heard hushed voices. She was sure Alec wasn't their visitor. "Magnus?" she called.

Magnus rushed in followed by Brother Zachariah. Magnus looked excited, "We may have spoken to soon. Brother Zachariah thinks he has found the cure."

* * *

**AN: The rest of the story is written but I have to tweak it and check it for errors (though I am sure I will miss errors). The next few chapters are longer too. We are looking at about three more chapters. Thanks to all my followers and reviews. Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry ,this took so long. The next update should come much more quickly. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Simon," Isabelle whispered.

Simon stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her, "You came back," he whispered. He put his hand on her face.

Isabelle swallowed. She felt as if she would be ill. Simon looked like death. He was pale (paler than usual). You can see blue veins through his skin. His eyes were rimmed red. He was sweating. Isabelle leaned into his touch. "I am sorry," Isabelle whispered.

"It's fine," Simon told her.

"No, it's not. I have been...terrible..." Isabelle choked out.

"You have not," Simon assured her. "I understand."

Isabelle pulled away from his hand, "You do?" she asked.

Simon nodded. Isabelle wiped the blood from his face. Finally he said, "I understand. You didn't want to watch me die."

"That's true, "Isabelle admitted. "But that is selfish."

Simon was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Help me sit up." Isabelle took hands and helped him prop up against the wall. Simon looked pensive as he spoke, "Do you remember what you told me about your parents?"

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"About their marriage?" Simon prompted.

"You mean my dad's affair?" Isabelle asked."What about it?"

"When you confided that in me I learned a lot about you." Simon explained. "It's not selfish that you ran away from me. You were trying to protect yourself from the pain."

Isabelle was glad he could see it but at the same time it was frightening to have someone see inside you that way. "I was but it won't work. Clary made me realize that even if I run away from it. It's still going to hurt because..." Isabelle took a deep breath. "I love you. I am in love with you." She paused and wiped the tears from her face. "The night you got sick I was coming to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you. But then I chickened out because I thought your death wouldn't hurt as bad if I didn't say how I felt out loud."

Simon chuckled, "I don't think it works that way."

"I know," Isabelle said.

"You know, I love you too," Simon said. He took Isabelle's hand, "I am in love with you too."

"You are?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course," Simon answered. He smiled, "I want to ask you something and you can't say no because I am dying."

Isabelle laughed, "I see your going to milk this," she scolded playfully. "What do you want?"

"A kiss," Simon said. His face clouded over, "I don't think I have long and I don't know if Magnus will find a cure. "

"Don't say that," Isabelle hissed. "Please?"

"Where is my kiss?" He asked.

Isabelle leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. She was going to pull away seconds later but Simon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and Isabelle didn't stop him. She wound her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind them. "Knock that off."

Isabelle pulled away feeling breathless. She turned and saw Jace and Clary standing in the doorway. Clary was smiling, looking like Christmas came early. Jace was smirking.

"Well, someone must be feeling better." Jace said ruefully. "If I didn't know better I would think you were faking this to get some Lewis."

Simon smiled, "No. I am not faking. I am just determined to die a happy man."

Clary turned and buried her face against Jace's chest. Isabelle could hear her sobbing.

"Clary," Simon said softly. "Come on. It's not like this is news. I am dying. Soon. I haven't had blood in days. I probably have hours left."

"I am sorry," Clary said and scurried from the room.

"Do you want me to get her?" Isabelle asked.

Simon shook his head," Jace can calm her down and she will come back," he said. "It will be all on Jace now to be there for her." Simon moved back to lying down. He scooted over on the bed and lifted his arm. "Stay with me?"

Isabelle was reminded when Simon stayed with her at Magnus's while Jace was missing. It made her feel better having him there. She laid down beside him and curled her body against his. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"Don't die yet?" Isabelle begged.

"No promises," Simon said. Within seconds he was asleep. Isabelle was praying he would wake up.

* * *

"Isabelle," someone whispered. "Isabelle."

Isabelle sat up and looked around wildly. Her vision was blurry but she could see he woke her up. It was Becky. But Becky wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway was a woman who was a little older than her mom was. It has to be Simon's mom.

"Hi," Isabelle said awkwardly. She untangled herself from Simon. She turned and looked at him. For a minute she was horrified. He seemed so peaceful. That should be good but it terrified her. "Simon!" she shook him. "SIMON!"

"What?" Simon moaned.

Isabelle exhaled loudly. She buried her face against his chest. "By the Angel!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were..."

"I was just sleeping," Simon complained.

"I am sorry," Isabelle replied. "You have visitors."

Simon looked over his shoulder and saw his sister and his mother. "Hi," he said weakly.

Isabelle stood up and straightened her rumpled clothes and ran a hand through her jet black hair. "I will go and give you guys some time," she said. Isabelle started to walk away. Simon grabbed her hand.

"You're coming back?" he asked.

Isabelle frowned, "Of course. I will come back. Where else would I go?"

Simon pulled her down and kissed her lightly. It was a fairly chaste kiss but Isabelle felt herself blushing knowing is mother was standing there. "Bye," he whispered.

"Bye, "Isabelle replied.

She nodded at Simon's family and left. Isabelle walked into the living room. Clary was asleep on the couch. Jordan, Maia and Jace were eating pizza.

"Hungry?" Jordan asked.

Isabelle shook her head.

"You should eat," Maia urged. "Starving yourself isn't going to cure him."

"What will?" Isabelle asked. "Because I will do anything."

"Magnus is working as hard as he can," Jace reminded her. "I don't think he or Tessa have slept in days." Jace eyes Isabelle. "Speaking of sleep...Have you gotten any lately?"

Isabelle nodded, "I slept for a couple of hours with Simon," she said.

The door opened and Alec came in. He had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked at his sister, "I brought you some stuff. Clothes and toiletries."

"Thanks," Isabelle said and she took the bag from him. "Any news?"

Alec shook his head, "Not yet. But they were still trying when I left. So-"

Isabelle didn't feel hopeful. Magnus said victims were usually dead within 2 days. That meant they had hours left. She shook her head trying to get the bad thoughts out. She looked at Jordan, "Can I shower?" she asked.

"You know where it is," he said. "I think there is one clean towel."

Maia barked a laugh and then said, "I keep a stash of clean towel in the cabinet by the door. Bottom shelf in a basket."

Isabelle smiled, "Thanks."

"I will have to change my hiding place now, I suppose," Maia mused.

Isabelle walked into the bathroom and started the water running. She stripped her clothes off. She had been wearing them for days. Isabelle looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was sallow and there were dark circles under her eyes.

She climbed in the shower. The water was too hot causing her to yelp in pain. She adjusted it slightly. The warm water washed over her. She could feel her tense muscles relaxing. Jordan's water pressure wasn't great but the shower was helping.

Isabelle didn't stay in the shower long. The water became cool rather quickly. She got out of the shower and toweled off. She opened the duffel bag and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She slipped them on. Isabelle ran a brush through her hair but decided to forgo makeup. It just didn't matter.

Isabelle opened the bathroom door and went back out into the living room. She tossed her duffel bag onto the floor out of the way and threw herself into a chair. Not a minute later there was a knock on the door.

Jordan looked surprised but he finished the pizza in his hand and stood up. He wiped his hands on his jeans and went to answer the door. Isabelle watched him and was surprised to see Magnus and Tessa standing there.

Isabelle's heart skipped a beat. If Magnus and Tessa were here they either had good news or bad news.

"Isabelle, can we speak with you out here?" Magnus asked.

"You and Jace," Tessa said.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look. Isabelle climbed to her feet and started to the door. She could hear Jace following her. Once they were outside Magnus pulled the door closed behind them.

Isabelle was stunned to see one of the Silent Brothers was with Magnus and Tessa. Brother Zachariah.

"We need to talk to you guys," Magnus said. "We may have found something."

* * *

Simon and his mother stared at one another in total silence. It felt as if they were staring at one another across a great divide.

"I am sorry," Simon said. "My room is a mess. I wasn't expecting company. I don't really have anywhere for you to sit."

"It's ok," Becky said. She looked at their mother. "Mom..."

"I haven't handled this well," his mother finally said.

"No, mom. I get it. No one expects their son to be turned into a monster," Simon said. He hated the look on her face. He wanted to make her feel better.

"You're not a monster," his mother sat on his bed and took his hand. "Becky and I have been talking. She told me that you are still you. You couldn't help what happened to you." There were tears in her eyes. "But now that I realize that and we can have a relationship again you..." She choked, "You are going to die. It's not fair."

"At least I won't die thinking you hate me?" Simon said.

"I love you," his mother said.

"I love you too mom," he whispered.

His mother put his hand to her lips and kissed it. The she cleared the throat, "Who is the girl?" she asked.

"Isabelle," Simon smiled.

"She is pretty," his mother commented. "Your girlfriend?"

Simon laughed, "Not officially. But I love her."

"Love?" His mother echoed. "You're in love?"

"Very much," Simon said. "Our timing...not so good. Neither one of us could say how we felt until it was nearly too late. We could have had weeks together but we let our fears and doubts get in the way.

"I am glad you got to experience the feeling before..." she trailed off. "Everyone should have that at least once in their life."

"I wish you had a chance to meet her under better circumstances, "Simon told her. "I think you would like her. She is...amazing."

"Is she a vampire, like you?" his mother asked.

Simon shook his head, "Shadowhunter."

"That is what Clary is, right?" Becky asked.

Simon nodded.

"They hunt demons?" Becky said.

"And rogue werewolves and vampire and such," Simon explained.

"You two looked surprisingly content when we walked in. Peaceful." His mother sighed.

"I just wish we had more time," Simon lamented.

"I wish you had more time," His mother started crying. She laid her head down on his stomach and he stroked her hair. He wondered if this was harder for him or the people who loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank everyone for their support. We are close to the end. Stay with me.

* * *

"Isabelle Lightwood. Jonathan Herondale," Brother Zachariah greeted them.

"Lightwood," Jace interjected. "My last name is Lightwood."

"Brother Zachariah thinks he may have a solution to our little problem he can call you whatever he wants," Magnus said with a pointed look.

"You found a cure?" Isabelle demanded. "I thought the Silent Brothers said they couldn't help us."

"I took it upon myself to do the research without the knowledge of my brethren. I may have found something," Brother Zachariah replied.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

Brother Zachariah nodded pointed at Jace, "You."

Isabelle looked at Jace. He looked as confused as she felt.

"Me?" Jace repeated. His eyes cut to Magnus and then to Tessa. "I am sorry. What does that mean?"

"Heavenly fire," Brother Zachariah said simply.

"I am sorry. I feel like I a missing something," Isabelle said.

Magnus sighed, "Brother Zachariah thinks we might be able to use some of Jace's blood. The Heavenly Fire that still runs through his veins might burn away the disease."

Isabelle was breathless with excitement," Really?" she whispered.

"I cannot promise it will work. It may kill him." Brother Zachariah warned them.

"He could die?" Isabelle asked.

"It is possible," Brother Zachariah admitted. "But as he is already dying then the chance is worth taking."

Isabelle looked at her brother, "What do you think?" she asked.

"If you are asking my opinion on the plan, I agree with Brother Zachariah. If there is even a slight chance it will work it is worth taking the risk," Jace told her.

"Are you willing to help?" Brother Zachariah asked.

Jace snorted, "Am I willing to give a few vials of blood so Simon can survive...uh yeah, I believe that is a sacrifice I can make." he said.

"Then let's go ask The Daylighter," Brother Zachariah suggested. "Ultimately the choice is his." The Silent Brother did not move though. He seemed to be deliberating. Finally he said, "There is one more thing. I discussed this idea with the others of brethren. They think it is the best chance to save The Daylighter's life. They also thought...well, if he survives the transfusions he might...he might be cured of his vampirism."

"This might turn him human?" Isabelle asked.

"We believe it might be possible," Brother Zachariah answered. "The others thought I shouldn't tell you that because we aren't sure. I just thought it best to prepare you."

"We might not want to tell him that," Jace suggested.

"What?"Isabelle was shocked.

"We should tell him that he might die. He needs to know that but the part of about turning mortal...That might get his hopes up," Jace clarified.

"Maybe you're right," Isabelle sighed. She looked at Magnus. "What's your take?"

Magnus shrugged, "I am not invested. That is up to you."

"Thanks," Isabelle huffed.

Magnus rolled his eyes and then said, "Though for what it is worth. I agree with Jace."

"Ok, let's go talk to Simon," Isabelle said.

Jace opened the door and she followed him inside.

"We may have something," Jace called. He gestured for everyone to follow them into Simon's room.

Simon was talking quietly with his sister and his mother. He looked up when Jace walked in. "So you don't knock?"

"Not when I come bearing gifts," Jace replied.

Simon looked at Isabelle and then at Brother Zachariah. "I thought the Silent Brother's weren't allowed to help," Simon said.

"Brother Zachariah helped anyway despite the position it could put him in with the Clave and the Brothers," Tessa said. "And he may have found something."

Isabelle looked at Simon's sister and mother. Simon's mother had a hand over her mouth and stared in horror at Brother Zachariah. Isabelle understood. The Silent Brother terrified her sometimes though Brother Zachariah wasn't like the rest of them.

"What's the cure?" Simon asked.

Jace smiled,"Me," he said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. He was enjoying this.

Simon laughed, "You? I hate to say this Jace but your handsomeness isn't going to cure me."

"It's not him so much as what inside him," Magnus said.

"The Heavenly fire?" Simon asked."That will cure me?"

"It might," Tessa said.

"We will take blood from Jace. We will give you blood transfusions." Magnus explained. "The Heavenly fire may burn away the disease."

"But you should know...It might kill you..."Tessa told him.

"I am already dying," Simon replied. "If there is even a slight chance that this will work then I want to do it."

Isabelle felt bad not telling him what Brother Zachariah said about the other possible side effect but she kept her mouth shut and a smile on her face.

"I will go and take Jace's blood," Magnus said. "Tessa has something for you to take before we begin."

"What?" Simon asked.

"We think the Heavenly fire may...uh...burn...so we mixed a little something that will put you to sleep. " Magnus explained. "You should say anything you need to say now." Magnus looked from Simon to Isabelle and then said,"Ok, we will see you in a minute."

"I will go out and let you have some time with your mom and sister," Isabelle said and she followed Magnus and the others out. She couldn't quite convince herself this was real yet. She couldn't let herself get excited. He might still die. But she would be here until the end.

"This is good," Simon's mother said.

"It could be but mom it might not work...I might die..." Simon warned her.

"I know. I heard them," she replied. "But you need to be optimistic." She kissed his cheek. "We have work to do to better our relationship but...if you make it...then I will try...I promise."

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. Becky kneeled by his bed. "Get better," she demanded.

"I am trying," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you little brother," she replied and kissed his cheek.

"We should let you rest," his mother said and they started to the door.

"Could you send Isabelle in?" Simon asked.

"I will," Becky told him and she left with their mom.

Seconds later the door opened again and Isabelle came inside. "You wanted to see me?" she said.

Simon motioned for her to sit beside him on the bed. "I just want to be with you a few minutes before we start this."

Isabelle laid her head against his, "I love you," she said.

"I love you," Simon replied.

Isabelle kissed him then. The words alone didn't feel like they were enough. She hoped that kiss said it all. _I love you. Please don't die. Don't leave me now._

Simon broke their kiss when the door opened. Clary came in. She smiled at the sight of Isabelle and Simon. "Magnus is almost ready. He has taken Jace's blood and is preparing it. I have no idea what that means."

"I don't want to know," Simon joked. He shook his head.

"You could die? That is what Magnus told me. You could die." Clary said.

"I am already dying Clary," Simon reminded her. "This is my only chance."

"I know," Clary sounded miserable.

Isabelle pulled away from Simon, "I should leave you two alone," she said."To say...whatever...embrace and all that."

Simon groaned and pulled her back, "I want you to stay."

Isabelle looked at Clary to see if she was angry or disappointed but she wasn't Clary sat down on the end of the bed. "I don't know what to say. I feel like after all of these years I should have something to say but...all I can think of is I love you."

Isabelle bristled. She tried not to feel jealous. _They are just friends, _sh_e _told herself.

"If something happens to me...you should know that you are my very best friend. I love you too."

Isabelle felt like she was intruding, "I can leave," she told them.

"Were done," Clary said. She leaned over and kissed Simon on the cheek. "You need to live, ok?"

"People keep saying that like I want to be dying." Simon complained. "Like it is a choice I made."

Silence.

"Clary, tell Tessa I am ready." Simon said.

Clary nodded and stood up. She walked out.

"I wish I knew what to say," Simon told Isabelle.

She brought her mouth to his and kissed him fiercely.

When they broke Simon chuckled," I suppose that said it all, huh?"

The door opened and Tessa handed Simon a vial. Simon tilted his head back and drank. He smiled at Isabelle when he was done and then his eyes closed and he fell back against the pillow.

"I will get Magnus," Tessa said.

"Can I stay?" Isabelle asked.

Tessa smiled. "If you want," she said and then she left.

Isabelle watched Simon sleeping. She brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"That was the last transfusion," Magnus said.

"How long until we know?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus shrugged," I have no idea."

Isabelle held Simon's hand and tried not to think about the Heavenly Fire coursing through his veins and burning him up.

"At least you told him how you feel," Magnus said.

"You should try it," Isabelle replied.

"Simon knows how I feel, "Magnus replied. "Indifferent."

"I wasn't talking about Simon and you know it," Isabelle replied tartly.

Magnus ran hand through his hair, "Your brother knows how I feel Izzy," he said.

"You love him. He loves you. I don't understand why you can't be together?" Isabelle sighed.

"Because love isnt always enough," Magnus told her.

"it's better to be alone?" Isabelle argued.

"Sometimes," Magnus countered.

"I don't agree," Isabelle said.

"I know." Magnus replied. " I just can't open my heart to him again knowing my love wasn't strong enough the first time around."

Isabelle was about to respond when she felt Simon squeeze her hand. "Magnus?"

"He is coming to," Magnus breathed. "Simon?"

"Uhhh," Simon moaned.

"Simon, are you ok?" Isabelle asked.

"Isabelle?" Simon said. His voice was husky.

Isabelle tightened her grip on his hand, "Simon, how do you feel?"

He opened his eyes. "I feel better," he said with a smile. "Tired but better."

Magnus opened the door and called out to the waiting crowd. A few minutes later people started piling in.

"Simon?" Clary said. "Are you...? Is it..."

"I think I am better," He said but Isabelle saw something on his face. He wasn't telling them something.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't want to alarm anyone but I almost sure my heart is beating," Simon informed them.

Isabelle exchanged a look with Magnus and then Jace.

"What?" Clary demanded.

"My heart. It is beating." Simon said. "I have also discovered breathing is now a necessity again."

"I don't understand," Becky said. "Is he...?"

Brother Zachariah entered the room and said, "Yes- he is mortal again."

"he isn't a vampire anymore?" Clary asked obviously shocked.

"How?" Maia asked.

"The Heavenly Fire," Brother Zachariah informed them. "I knew it was a possibility. It burned out the Lamia Mortalitas but it also burned out the Vampirism."

"So, he is cured? Of everything?" his mother asked.

"He is a healthy human 16 year old boy again," Brother Zachariah said. "Well, he is body is worn down from the diseases so it will take several days for him to heal properly."

"I don't..." Simon started. "I am not sure what to say. I can't believe that I am human again."

Isabelle threw herself at him and he hugged her close. She couldn't find the words and neither could he. So they just held each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_**One month later-**_

"I am hungry," Simon told Isabelle.

"You're always hungry," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Do you think your mom has any leftovers?" Simon asked. "Dinner last night was awesome. I didn't know your mom could make vegetarian lasagna."

"Neither did I," Isabelle replied. She laughed, "Though I don't think Alec and Jace liked it as much as you did."

"Well, more for me then," Simon laughed.

Isabelle and Simon were lying on her bed at the institute. Simon was spending a lot of time there these days (and some nights too but Robert and Mayrse didn't need to know that.) Isabelle knew he was excited about being able to enter the institute again.

Since Simon had essentially come back to life Isabelle had been one happy lady. Not that him being human affected her feelings one way or another. She loved him just as much now she did before. Alive or undead there was something undeniably Simon about him that made her love him.

It hadn't taken Simon two weeks to fully recover. But he was alive and happy and ready to live life to its fullest. He was still living at Jordan's. He and his mom were working on things but it was slow going. Isabelle knew that Simon and his mom would be fine they just needed to get passed what happened and learn to trust one another again.

Isabelle rolled over on top of her boyfriend. He smiled up at her. Lust in his eyes. Isabelle brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She threaded her fingers in his brown hair. His hands went to her hips. Simon groaned as Isabelle rolled her hips toward.

"Iz," he whispered pulling back. "I need t talk to you."

"Right now?" Isabelle asked as she kissed his neck. She loved kissing his neck and feeling his pulse race beneath her lips.

"Yes," Simon said. "As soon as I say what I need to sat we can continue. I promise."

Isabelle stopped kissing him and sighed, "What?"

Simon seemed to be feeling awkward all of a sudden. He fidgeted for a while before he spoke, "You still love me?" he asked sounding so scared and uncertain.

Isabelle looked into his dark eyes and said, "Of course, where is this coming from?"

"I am not a vampire anymore," Simon told her.

"I noticed," Isabelle laughed.

Simon didn't crack a smile. "It's just you didn't love me when I was a mundane. You didn't respect me or even like me much. You weren't attracted to me until I was a vampire."

Isabelle rolled off if him and glared, "Really? That is what you think of me?"

"You seem to like dangerous boys," Simon said.

"Even as a vampire you weren't really dangerous," Isabelle laughed.

"I was too," Simon frowned.

Isabelle laughed, "No, you weren't." She forced Simon to look at her. "I didn't love you when you were a mundane before because I didn't know you. I didn't love you because you became a vampire I loved you when you helped me after Max died. I didn't know it was love then but it was. You were able to help me see through my grief and I haven't been able to shake you since. You and me are forever Lewis," then she hesitated, "Right?"

Simon kissed her lightly on the mouth, "Right," he affirmed. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her fiercely. They continued kissing and groping until Isabelle's stomach growled.

"Now, I am hungry," she said. "Let's go get some of that lasagna?"

Simon groaned and rolled off of her. "Fine. But I get to feel you up after, ok?"

"Deal" Isabelle said with mock seriousness and shook his hand.

They walked out of her room holding hands. "Do you think Alec and Jace want some?" Isabelle asked.

"You said they didn't like it," Simon replied.

"I said they didn't like it as much but they are teenage boys and will eat just about anything," Isabelle explained. She stopped in front of Alec's door. She didn't even knock she just opened the door and smirked at what she saw.

Alec and Magnus were on Alec's bed kissing as she and Simon had just been doing. Isabelle cleared her throat.

The warlock and her brother pulled apart. Magnus just smiled and waved, "Isabelle and Sheldon- so nice to see you."

Alec was blushing furiously and he stammered, "What are you- Why did you-" Then he shouted, "Don't you knock!"

"We are going to see if mom has leftovers from the lasagna," Isabelle said. "want some?"

"No," Alec snapped. "Close the door!"

"Fine, snarky," she replied. "I thought you would be all happy and giddy now that you are getting some again."

"Isabelle," Alec growled.

"Fine," Isabelle repeated and slammed the door. "We won't be saving you any."

"Saving him any what?" Jace asked from behind her.

Isabelle turned and saw Jace and Clary approaching, They were dressed as thought they had been training.

"Lasagna," Isabelle replied.

"I want some," Jace said.

"I thought you didn't like it," Isabelle teased as the four of them made their way down to the kitchen.

"I never said that," Jace admonished his sister. "I just think admitting to liking vegetarian food makes you effeminate."

"Thanks," Simon said.

The foursome laughed and continued teasing and chatting as they went to eat.

Isabelle was just glad things were back to normal.

* * *

"Your plan failed," Sebastian growled.

"It was not my plan," The Seeley Queen pointed out. She didn't sound defensive just bored. "Plus, does the former daylighter matter that much anyway?"

"No, he was a means to an end," Sebastian sighed. "I wanted to see my sister suffer his loss."

"She still could," Meliorn interjected. "He is a mundane again they say. Easier to kill than a vampire. Mundanes are so fragile."

Sebastian grinned manically, "They are at that. I suppose it isnt a total loss. I could still murder him and watch Clary sob over his corpse while Jace watches."

"You could," Meliorn said. "But maybe I should do it instead."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't like Simon Lewis. He took something that belonged to me once," Meliorn replied.

Sebastian regarded him for a moment and then grinned again, "Be my guest. I have bigger fish to fry anyway."

* * *

**AN: This is the end of this story but I did set it up for a sequel. Hopefully I will get to it soon. But I have so much I am working on. Thanks for sticking with me everyone. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
